


Sweet Sounds but It Turned Into Sour Notes

by BoredFanEliza



Series: beckerson the fish au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcohol, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Multi, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punz Dream and Purpled are brothers, Temporary Character Death, cuz respawns exists, in later parts haha, listen everyone loves the kid, yet canon death exists thanks wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Beckerson likes his pretty, normal semi-human life. He has multiple parent figures, siblings, and cool babysitters. Mars is still with him. Sure, there was an election, and Wilbur and Tommy run away from Manburg.But everything is fine! He love the server. It's peaceful most of the time.At least that's what he hoped...
Relationships: Beckerson the Fish & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: beckerson the fish au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Festival

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy yall thought i was dead and nope.
> 
> so if you don't know my beckerson au, basically the fish turns into a human kid and the smp adopts him basically. it focus his point of the smp.
> 
> basically everything is the same, but there's a fish kid au thing.
> 
> also make sure to read the first fic of the beckerson au "Hold on, what?" for context reasons.
> 
> ofc if any ccs are uncomfortable with this, i will take it down.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this silly idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Festival.
> 
> Should be fun, right?

Beckerson jumps up and down, while Niki rummages through the drawers. Today is the festival! He can’t contain his excitement. He gets to see his friends, play games, and dance with lovely music. So much food to eat from her cakes or good barbeque from his uncle Bad. He hopes Tubbo will be there; he wants to show his bee drawing to him. They like bees.

Although, Beckerson wonders why Tommy and Wilbur won’t be joining. Maybe they’re busy with something. Oh well, he’ll bring something for them when the day goes dark.

“Alright, come here. We better get you dressed.” It made Beckerson stop and face her. She pulls out a yellow dress. It’s adorned in white polka dots. 

She helps him change into his new set of clothes with additional. His white sneakers cover his feet. Beckerson snugs the denim jacket. He fumbles with the buttons while Niki combs his hair. Why do people with short hair still have to brush their hair? It’s less messy than with long hair. It doesn’t matter; he has to look good for it.

“Aww, you are so cute.” Nihachu complimented him. She’s so nice and sweet, like cookies in her bakery. The fish hybrid is glad to help her out. Not because of the free leftovers, perhaps. She grabs a handheld mirror and his face appears on it. Huh, he is pretty. No split ends.

Once she’s done, Beckerson spins and giggles when the skirt twirls. It’s so cool. After seeing Eret in a strawberry dress, he wanted to try it out too! Although, the king won’t be coming to the festival sadly. Duty calls for his friend. Niki says they’ll take a picture for people who haven’t come by.

“I’m ready!” He cheered.

They arrived at the festival. There're colorful booths and beautiful flowers scattered. Mostly the yellow ones. The food smells great. Chicken, cookies, and stew. The sets have toys hanging. the crowd fills around them. Jukebox music plays in the background. Beckerson will have a lot of fun.

“Hello Nihachu.” Bad walked over to them. He’s carrying a big stuffed duck toy. Now Beckerson wants to win one of those. They look so cute! “Aww, hi Beckerson! Is that your new outfit?” The fish hybrid nodded and gave a twirl. “You are so pretty!”

“Thank you!” Beckerson said. His eyes widened and pointed at the red and white blocks. “What is that?!” He pulled Nihachus’s hand to get her attention.

“You want to check it out?” Beckerson nodded quickly. 

A group of people following along with them. It isn’t like other stands or anything he recognizes. There is a button on the left. On the other side of the fence, a tank of water. What kind of game is that? Guess he will have to play it to find out. Many people seem interested too.

“This is the dunk tank. You grab a bow and arrow.” Fundy pulls out a crossbow instead. “You’re supposed to shoot it once, so game over if you miss like a loser. But if you don’t miss it like a loser. A prize comes out and you dunk the person! Watch.” He points at Ponk, then at the container. Fundy steadies his aim and narrowed his eyes. It’s weirdly intense for a simple game. He pulls the trigger, a click and sweet berries come out. It’s followed by a splash. “LET’S GO!” He yelled with his hands in the air.

Beckerson giggled. He likes the game. Too bad he can’t use the crossbow or bows. It’s too big for him to hold, he’ll watch instead.

Nihachu went on the tank, Fundy hit the button and won again. He almost trapped her in the tank with cobblestone. Keyword: almost. Since she is Beckerson’s babysitter for today. After that, Technoblade did a cool trick with his trident and landed in the tank. The fox man captured the pig. He didn’t disappear like Ponk. All the people laughed that he didn’t. Weird, but okay.

Something buzzed in his jacket. He picks it up and words expressed in bold caught his mind. ‘EVERYONE GATHER AT MANBURG PODIUM.’ It was from Quackity himself. Maybe the festival needs to begin with the president and other people. Beckerson doesn’t know why, but he goes with the flow. 

All of them arrived at the platform. Dark oak chairs lined up on the carpet. The podium itself stands tall. Schlatt behind the microphone, while Tubbo and Quackity by his side. Beckerson takes a seat next to Niki. Why does it look scary when they’re below three? Maybe that’s just his imagination. 

He looked around and in that stain, a yellow glass window. A familiar red and white shirt. Is that Tommy...? So he made it to the festival! If he’s here, that means Wilbur is here too! Why didn’t he tell anyone? It might be a surprise for Tubbo! They haven’t seen each other. This could be great! Beckerson hasn’t heard of his singing. 

The people cheered out of nowhere and went their separate ways. Niki tapped Beckerson’s shoulders. “Are you ready to have fun?” Her smile encourages him.

Oh boy, he is ready.

-

The sun is about to array. Beckerson had so much fun with his friends. He gets to try out Niki’s baked goods, receives a stuffed shark, and talks with them. Punz took a couple of pictures of them and let the kid have one. So, he can give it to his dads. Beckerson also got another gift for them. It’s a pair of key chains: a panda, a dog, and a cat. Not much, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

Beckerson excused himself from the meeting. Don’t worry, he asked Nihachu for permission. He’s gonna bring a few things, so he could meet Tommy and maybe get to catch up. No offense to Tubbo for presenting a speech, but boredom calls for fun! 

Around the area, he rummages through chests to find any sticks or spare wood. It’s not stealing, it’s called borrowing for a bit. In his defense, everyone borrows from each other’s stuff. Luckily, he found some spare ones. Although, he would have to use the crafting table to make ladders. Like a lot of them. The base looks tough to climb.

Beckerson ran to the where the people and went inside the building. People glanced at him with confusion, but he didn’t mind. This is not their business. He set the ladders up against the wall and he can only reach above his height. He steps on it. His hand holding on while the other puts more ladders above him.

It will take a while. His dad and papa told him not to be a quitter. Try his best, even if it is wooden, silly ladders.

Thank goodness there’s a hole that Tommy and Wilbur made. He only brought his shovel in his inventory. It wouldn’t break the stone, anyway. However, Beckerson prefers to call his shovel a spoon.

The sound of explosions come from outside the window. He turns his head around, red, white, and blue sparks everywhere. Technoblade is standing on the podium along with Quackity and Jschlatt. No Tubbo, though. The pig hybrid is carrying a crossbow with fireworks on top of it. Did he do something to Tubbo? Is it like a magic trick? That’s cool!

Beckerson continued his work on the ladders, but he fell back as a firework passed him by. Yellow glass scatters like pieces. The stone bricks tumble above him. If it’s trying to grab him from falling, not pressing him more down to the ground.

An angry cry reaches his fishlike ears. Multiple people screaming. He wants to see. Why does it sound like cries instead of cheers? He hopes they are doing okay. 

The light shining through the windows covered by the darkness. No, not like this. He doesn’t want to be alone. It’s scary...

**Beckerson suffocated in the wall.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i must be honest, i was losing motivation on this au. until my cousin like it so much and we just headcanon together.
> 
> i even receive fanart.
> 
> it motivate me so much to make this fic. not to mention current events looking at you dream-
> 
> also, my two friends wanted beckerson dead. dont ask why. they kinda motivate me tho lmao
> 
> one friend is gonna kill me tho :,)
> 
> ofc i promise a one shot series. so that will be out soon maybe. i will explain some things too.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a dream. You’re always floating, yet your feet can’t touch the ground. Yes, there is darkness surrounding you. However, it can be filled with colors from your imagination. Made from distance memories, but they are close to you.
> 
> Can you ever wake up from this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i did not accidentally add a chapter to a one shot book hahah
> 
> please enjoy :)

Beckerson slowly opens his eyes. At least he thinks he did, so he rubs his eyes to make a clear image. Nothing. It’s just black except for his pale hands. Beckerson sits up. He checks his surroundings to find anything. The only color is the yellow dress Nihachu gave him. Sadly, it’s wrinkled.

Okay, where is he? Not somewhere familiar, that’s for sure. Last time, he was at the festival. Beckerson had fun there. But what else is he doing? There was an enormous building… wait, Tommy! That’s right! Tommy and Wilbur were on top of the building too. He was trying to meet them. Did they ever talk? Probably not…

His memories are a little dazed, and that’s fine. How did he get here? Maybe it’s a dream? That means he slept in a random place on the ground. He hopes the dress isn’t dirty and Niki can forgive him. Hopefully. He pinched his arm. Pinch it again on the other. Okay, this isn’t another dream. Strange.

Beckerson stood up and patted his dress to get rid of any dust. Then fixed his messy brown hair. It’s not like how Nihachu does. This place could be like the Nether. He needs to find a portal and go home. It must’ve worried his dads.

He takes the first step, and it makes a splash. His shoes didn’t become wet. Only the noise. He’s confused, so he looks down. Nothing. His eyes keep focus on the ground as he takes another stride. The same sound again, but a white outline wobbles away from his shoe. It’s like one of those puddles he jumps on.

His hand reached out for anything solid, like a wall. It’s smooth and slimy? The thing he touches is a fish. An outline of it and passes by, leaving tiny bubbles behind. Beckerson tries to touch as well. This time, the shape of a kelp. Multiple kelp. The further steps he makes, the more life springs out. No color, only shapes, yet this feels so alive. It’s like stars lining up to make a shape. 

Clicking above him is a school of dolphins. They swim around each other as they squeal. The dolphins went up above the surface. Then it dives. Beckerson can’t help but stare in awe. This is so cool! It’s like back at his sea-life home.

One dolphin swam towards the fish hybrid and clicked. It motions their head straight ahead. What does it want to show him? The way to home? The dolphin swims ahead. Guess he will have to follow where the dolphin is leaving.

This void is becoming more vibrant. This is definitely his old home. Even though there aren’t any colors, it’s oddly beautiful. He kinda wishes he could stay here. It’s more peaceful than the chaotic fights and people being unhappy.

He found the dolphin again. Other sea creatures gather around something. Is it important? One fish stared at him before bumping into another fish. The sea creatures understand the commotion. They step aside for Beckerson to look at a huge rock. On the rock, a clam shell resting. Are they giving him a gift? That is very sweet of them!

He walked towards the stone. This is like the coronation that Eret has shown him. Is he kind of a prince to them? That’s nonsense. Usually tropical fishes like him are a bit lower than that. Beckerson holds the clam.. Turning it around to see if there is anything special. Actually, it does.

A little knob? The ones you spin in music boxes or that scary box toy. He hopes it is not the scary option. Beckerson turns the knob for a while and lets it run. The clam opened and he let out a small gasp.

Music is playing in the background. Inside the clam, a tiny statue of two familiar fishes. Wait! It’s Beckerson and Mars! This is so cute! He must show it to his friends when he gets home. White strings of light jumped from the clam and passed him. What is going on... oh?

Three men standing close to each other. They’re surrounding something. The outlines of them filled with colors he already recognized. Green, blue, and a bit of orange. No, that’s his dads! But why are they sad? He reaches out to them, and they’re gone without a trace. What happened-

A fish rubs against his cheek. They swim off to the other side. His eyes followed the fish’s to where the portal is. This looks different from the portal to the Nether. The portal has sandstone instead of obsidian. It glows white, not purple. This could be the road to home. He walks to the portal. A little nervous returning to the world. Beckerson turns to the sea creatures.

“Thank you guys, but I gotta go home.” Beckerson held the clam music box tight. “I promise I’ll come back and bring back my friends. They will like it!” He smiled and gave a brief wave. He steps in the portal and his eyes are getting dizzy.

Don’t worry, he is coming home.

-

The fire sparked and crackled. A breeze blew gently through the flame, but it didn’t put out. It roars in remorse. Smokey air went to the moon. The stars take pity on the raven man sitting on a log. Keeping him company until the next morning. He only takes it as a mockery. It’s not comforting. It makes him sick. 

He should’ve come. They all should’ve gone, or at least one of them. To take care of their son. Beckerson doesn’t deserve this. He can blame Nihachu for not looking over him all he wants. It’s not entirely her fault that the festival has gone to shit.

Sapnap should’ve come there with him. 

_ “Dad, look!” Beckerson grabbed on Dream’s green sleeves. “Tubbo gave me four tickets! He says we can go to the festival! Can we go, please?”  _

_ Dream shakes his head. “I’m sorry, bud, but I got work to do. George is busy with coding the server to make sure. Not to mention Sapnap has to leave along with me. I don’t think anyone of us can watch after you.” He ruffled Beckerson’s hair as reassurance. The couple is also sad about this. They haven’t spent time with their kid since the election event. They struggle to, but certain things get in their way. _

_ “Hey, what about Niki, take you to the festival?” Sapnap suggested. “Once, the night gets dark. I’ll try to get and pick you up! Is that okay?” It’s an idea. Sure, they get to spend less time together. It’s still well spent, though. He has to try. _

_ Beckerson hummed, “okay! I’ll bring presents!” He smiled so wide. _

That was the last word he said. His kid even brought the presents. It’s not big or extremely expansive. Just a little panda keychain. Bad gave the others to his lovers, but Sapnap doesn’t know what they will do with it. For him, he will wear it on his neck. As a memory.

He kicked the ground. Goddamn it! Why did he come so late? If he was there early, Beckerson wouldn’t…

Fuck the festival, fuck Tommy and Wilbur, and fuck the war. Beckerson is just a kid!

Why?

Why, why, why, why-

A scream came from the distance. What was that? That didn’t sound like Tommy. Almost everyone was asleep. It didn’t sound distorted like an enderman getting killed.

He gets up and grabs a torch from the campfire. His sword snuggled tightly around his waist. Sapnap will have to check it out. Surely, that person attacking whatever will be fun. But it does concern him a little. Just serve them and he’ll go back to whatever he’s doing.

He went through the oak forest and avoided creeper holes. A few mobs as well. Most of the time. As he draws close to where they scream, the noise becomes clear. Distinguished words like ‘help me’ and ‘dad’? Nobody usually calls help for their dad. Except Fundy, but he betrayed Wilbur so-no. This can’t be.

It’s too good to be true.

A kid with peculiar fish ears, all very familiar. He holds something close to his chest. Eyes filled with fright at the spider. It is Beckerson. As much as Sapnap wants to ask questions, he needs to save his kid fast. He can’t afford to lose him again.

Sapnap came running at the spider, getting his sword out. He swipes the spider and again as it disappears without a trace. Leaving only a spider behind. He couldn't care less about the mob's screams to its death. He only cares about one person.

He turned to where Beckerson was standing. The kid ran over and hugged his leg tightly. Sapnap patted his messy hair. Thank god he is safe. 

He gets on his knees. “Where were you?! We’ve been looking for you!”

Beckerson looks down, “I’m sorry Papa…”

“It’s okay, just don’t scare us like that.” Sapnap sighed. “Hey, let’s go home. I think it’s way too late for someone like you.” He ruffled the hair a bit more, and it caused the kid to giggle. Despite being gone for almost a day, his son made everyone’s day brighter.

It’s a long walk back to his own home. But they made it with no delay. It’s the only house that the couple and Beckerson live together in. Sapnap was going to move in with Sam along with George. However, that will also move Beckerson with them. So, the house is only there temporarily. Until they build another room for him in Sam’s base. 

They’ll make a new house after the war. A little cottage house perhaps. Far away from everyone else. However, they still can visit other people. They just need to plan for it one day.

At Sapnap’s house, there’s a basement below the floor. It’s a secret place between the couple and Beckerson’s room. No one knows about these rooms except themselves and Bad.

The two of them go to his son’s room. Beckerson gets changed into his pajamas, and Sapnap helps him get to bed. Before snuggling under the covers, the fish hybrid sets a clam shell on his stand.

“Where did you get that?” He asks his son.

“I don’t know.” Beckerson shrugged. “But it’s a music box!” He grabs the music box and turns the little knob. A few notes played as it opened instead of a ballerina, but two fishes. It’s strangely cute. Sapnap never saw this before. He didn’t see anyone selling on the server. He would rather not question his kid further. This has been a rough day. “Do you like it?”

“Of course,’ he ruffled his hair. Which made Beckerson pout and him laugh. He put the music box on the stand and gave a goodnight kiss. “Goodnight, Becky.” He’s about to turn off the lights. He heard a small “wait!” Sapnap goes back to him. ‘What’s the matter?"

“Papa...” He gripped on the blanket. “Schlatt became president, and he made Tommy and Wilbur go away. He made Tubbo go away too. Will he make you go away too?” His lips slightly quiver.

Sapnap’s heart can’t help but ache at the words. “No. We’ll never go anywhere, even me. I’ll fight everyone to run to you.” He squeezed Beckerson’s hands. “Your dads aren’t going anywhere. We’re staying right here no matter what, okay kiddo?” The kid nodded, and Sapnap gave him another goodnight kiss.

He went back to the door. His kid got under the covers. The music plays a different tune. That’s strange. It should only play one song in a minute. Maybe it plays another verse? It may be his imagination. Sapnap pushes a small button which turns off the covered glowstone in the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will explain this. this is a respawn point before you go back to life. thats where beckerson went to.
> 
> why is there a music box there??? uhhhhh secret :)


	3. It may have ended, but this is only the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the festival, people were on edge. They still continue whatever they're doing. 
> 
> This chapter, Beckerson says no to childproof and be a mischief despite THAT HE LOST HIS ONE CANON LIFE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It’s been a week since the festival. People were on edge about the situation. Beckerson heard a few stories from others. Some worst from the others. He has been told that he “died.” According to Tommy. How can he die if he comes back home? They always come back. Why are they so worried about it? His dad has assigned people to watch over him. People he trusts, which is not Jschlatt. It sucks. 

So, he tries other ways to sneak past his caretaker or babysitters. Beckerson created a little hole that leads to his secret hideout. The tunnel is where Papa’s towers are from. Nobody visits there, so that’s perfect for him! He has to stuff his bed with assortments of stuffed animals and blankets. To make it look like he’s taking a nap. It would always work like a charm. This is the way to meet his secret friend.

Who is that secret friend you may ask? Well, follow him through his hole. It’s a hallway, a very long one. But it’s worth a wait to greet his friend. It’s decorated with torches, and Beckerson’s friend insists that the floors be from the Nether. This will make it cooler, he says.

After what it felt like hours, Beckerson finally made it. He goes up from the ladders and opens the trapdoor. The sun forced him to squint his eyes, but he didn’t mind. A familiar music note plays as he gets himself up. A jukebox with nearby little benches. The pond smells with the kelp cleanse his mind. A pigeon sits on those chairs, wiping his golden sword.

“Hey Boris!” Beckerson strolled to where the jukebox is and took a seat. He gets a slight sip of his water bottle. “How’s your day going?” He asked.

“A ghast almost killed me, but yeah, I’m good.” Boris let a little snort. He puts away his sword.

He considers Boris his best friend ever. Well, that is near his age. He constantly questions everything that isn’t his home, and worries for Beckerson. Boris knows half of the same ‘bad’ words as Tommy! Too bad Beckerson can’t say it. This may be a surprise even to the fish hybrid. The Piglin can shapeshift into a human! Sort of. He has the same features as Beckerson.

They always meet up in secret because of his friend fearing the humans. Although, Boris can be like the others. However, they don’t know what the people are going to do to him. Instead, they must stay away from others sadly.

It doesn’t matter. They’re still best friends, and they stick together.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the championships?” Boris questions the kid. “I thought you were gonna cheer on your dads?” 

He shrugged, “I told them I was sick. So, I could meet you!” He grabs a bag of cookies and sets it on the jukebox. “There’s always a next one.”

“You are one weird kid.” He takes a cookie and bites on it.

The sounds of bees and the music playing calm their minds. No fighting or anything chaotic. No people to look after them. An Enderman teleports nearby, but they pay no attention just like the mob. Nothing can disturb them. They could have their feet or hooves in the water, but later perhaps.

“Have you solved that thing?” Boris’ eyes motion at the yellow bag.

He shook his head. “No. It looks like the stuff on the magic table, but nobody can read it.” His knees are near his chest as he holds them. Beckerson got that music box from the respawn point. On top of the music box is some kind of writing. Of course, it’s not in the common language. There isn’t anyone who can interpret it for him.

“Have you tried asking your dad? The green one? He looks like he knows stuff.”

“I can try.” Beckerson said.

A loud, faint scream from a distance. Birds fly away while the leaves fall out. What the heck was that? Who was screaming? Hopefully, the people weren’t in trouble like he is. Beckerson gets out of his chair and glances back to Boris.

“Don’t worry about me. You can come back later.” He slightly smirked.

Beckerson nodded, and he went to the tunnel. As he goes down, he waves a small goodbye and closes the trapdoor.

Running fast makes the time pass by quickly too. He climbed out of his hole. He closes the trapdoor and covers it with a rug. Beckerson puts some of his toys on top of it. He grabs a toy, pretending to look like he’s still playing. This works, but he got other ideas. This includes drawing or laying on his back and stare at his ceiling. Nobody questions it.

A knock on the door.

“Come in!”

The door opened with a familiar blonde who wore a white hoodie. Beckerson didn’t expect Punz to come visit him, but he’s always the babysitter for his dad. 

“Kid, we need to get going. Your dad is going to have a baby.” A what now? Punz picks the kid who still has a toy. Guess he’s moving somewhere.

-

Again, it took a while to get to his dad’s secret base. Not the one by the mountains. He created a new one. Why? Well, it got ambushed by Tommy multiple times, and everyone knows it. His dads, Punz and Purpled know the base. Yes, even Beckerson.

While trying to go there. Beckerson notices many people outside checking the scream. The commotion confuses them like Beckerson.

Punz set the fish kid down. They hear crying from dad’s room. It’s not manly crying, but like a baby crying? That is a bit weird. Did his dad change into something else again? Beckerson slowly opens the door and a green hoodie man sits on the bed. He’s holding a bundle of a blanket.

Beckerson walks in and approaches the bed. A pair of hands help him land on the bed. He made himself comfy by sitting on his knees. His dad looks at him with tired eyes, but a relaxed smile. He isn’t wearing the usual smiley mask. This must be very important. He only shows his face to his dads and him.

But he remembers his stories that his face caused many people to be scared. Beckerson doesn’t think they’re scary. It just mixes colors of green and scatters his face like a galaxy. He calls it a galaxy because there are tiny dots across his nose. Like stars. His eyes are black holes, but a tiny green is in there.

That’s why he entitled dad as Space Dad! In his own mind.

Well, Punz and Purpled kind of have the same traits as him. Different markings or colors. They're a bit more subtle than his dad.

“Hey Beckers.” He shifted his arms towards the kid. “I think someone would like to meet you.”

Beckerson leans over at the bundle. Inside of it is a face. A baby! They have the same markings as dad. Strands of a mixture of red and brown. Where did he get a baby?

“Meet your baby sister, Cecilia.” The baby made a cooing noise, which caused both of them to laugh.

Beckerson froze and stared at his dad. “I’m gonna be an older brother?!” His hands clench and shake them in excitement. His dad nodded. “Yes!”

Behind the door is Punz, watching. A peak from a slightly open door. Purpled standing near him.

“Is he gonna tell them that is their kid?” Purpled questioned him.

“George and Sapnap will assume it’s their own kid. I don’t think Dream will tell  _ him _ . It will cause problems on his side for Pogtopia, and maybe Manberg.” Punz crossed his arms. “So, Dream will have to keep it a secret.”

“At least I’m getting a niece this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right. punz, dream, and purpled are brothers. well half-brothers.
> 
> beckerson doesnt really call them uncles cuz it doesnt feel right to him.
> 
> hbomb is the only one who gets to be called uncle.


	4. Planning, and more planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in the SMP. Beckerson is quite happy with it.
> 
> However, one question remains in his head.
> 
> What does the words mean on the music box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya it's been a while :) school's weird and shit. ALSO HOW WAS THAT JAN 20TH STREAM. MAN I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE TO THAT HNNNGH
> 
> also i forgot to mention that i'm writing a kid's pov and thats actually hard.
> 
> so uh, here are which dad is refer to as??
> 
> father = george  
> dad = dream  
> papa = sapnap
> 
> enjoy!

The spoon spun around the soup. Chunks of mushroom bits twirl. Two bits joined with a small one. Carrots surround the other chunk. It has been a few days since Cecilla was born. The family tries to spend more time together. With all the war going on. They were so distant with each other. However, the lingering familial love is still there. 

Beckerson needs to ask his dad, the one in the green hoodie. Especially about the music box. It has words he doesn’t understand, but Boris says his own dad might. Whatever it means, maybe a news or a quote? A warning? It’s just some words on a clam music box. He is still curious as ever. 

“Are you okay, Beckey? You haven’t touched your food.” Dad asked. Green eyes in concerned. “I know it’s not the same as what father makes.”

“Hey, I make a good mushroom stew better than George.” Papa boasted. 

The dirty blonde rolled his eyes, “yeah. Until I help you.” He wheezed when the raven man punched his arm. Beckerson also laughed at their antics.

“I’m okay... I’m just sleepy.” The fish hybrid yawns.

“It is near your bedtime.” Dad stands up, grabs his plate and Beckerson’s dish. “It’s okay not to eat more if you’re not feeling well. Let us know.” He kissed him on the head. His dad turned to the kitchen.

Papa makes a slight small smirk. “If it’s your bedtime. Then I guess we need to give you a bath.” He stands up slowly, which makes Beckerson get out of his chair and runs with giggling. This is always his favorite part.

It was a nice chase. His dad had to stop them before they got hurt or bump into things. They both stick at their tongues at him for being a party pooper. Now it’s bath time. This is so weird when you remember Beckerson used to be a fish. But he likes the bubbles and little toys. 

After a few splashes, Beckerson got cleaned. Dad and papa kinda argue what pajamas he would wear. Green or orange pajamas. Until Beckerson picked the squid onesie. They settled on that with the kid’s cute green eyes shining about his onesie. They got Beckerson tucked in bed with his stuffed animals. Dream turns the knob of the music box. He lets go of it as he sets it down on the stand. They both give a kiss goodnight.

“Hey, Sapnap and I will work tomorrow. You’ll get to spend time with Uncle Bad and Uncle Skeppy.” Dad smoothed the kid’s hair. “Be good for them, okay?” Beckerson nodded.

The couple walked away from the bed. Papa turned off the lights. He closed the door. The music notes play softly in the background. Mars swims in her little tank. The night is peaceful. Beckerson snuggles with his stuffed shark. He is home, but it’s not the same? His father isn’t here, that’s why.

A knock from the floor got him to sit up. Oh, that must be him! He gets out of bed, and goes to a small, circular rug. Beckerson takes the rug off, revealing a narrow trapdoor. He opens the door for a certain friend climbing up. 

The pig ears became visible. Little tusks and familiar red eyes. The piglin, well, half one ruffles his white hair. Boris must’ve shifted to his more human like form. Even though it’s night, his friend always says to be careful. That is true. Some people wander at night. Not to mention they discover their secret base. They need to find a new base.

“I brought some stuff for potions.” Boris pulls out a bag and gives it to Beckerson. “You know, for our next adventure. Anyway, have you asked your dad about the music box?”

The fish hybrid avoids his friend’s gaze. “Uh, he’s busy? Tomorrow. All of them are. Even with my little sister.”

He sighed. “Are there days where none of them are unavailable?”

“Papa isn’t always working, usually with my dad. Father worked for Jschlatt, so no free days I think...” Beckerson hummed. Dad and papa are always together unless one of papa’s friends kept him at bay. Father has a new job and looks tired from it. “Actually, dad and papa worked for Jschlatt too!”

“The same guy, huh? He’s the president like kind of king, right?” Beckerson nodded to the piglin’s question. “But all he does is lay in his chair and talk to that weird guy and your father. Hell, he drinks whiskey out of that bottle.” His piglike ears perked up. “That’s it! I know how to make that ram hybrid don’t make your dads busy.” He smirked.

“What are you gonna do?” The brunette tilted his head.

“Meet me tomorrow by midday at the main nether portal. Near the community house. I’ll give you something to show to the ram. He’ll like it so much. He will fall asleep right away!” Boris grinned. “Now, you can ask your dad.”

“Okay, but what should I do? He’s also with Cilly.” Apparently, taking care of a baby is harder than a 5-year-old fish kid.

“Go on one of those, what do they call it? Where humans sit on a blanket and eat food?”

“A picnic?”

Boris snapped his fingers. “That’s it! Go on a picnic. A relaxing day where nobody bothers you guys. You can ask the question. Just bring your music box with you.”

“Beckerson?” A muffled from the door.

It caused the kids flinched. Boris opens the trapdoor and goes in the hole quickly. Beckerson closes it and covers the floor with the rug. He went to his bed and moves under the blankets. Forcing his eyes to be closed. Pretend you are asleep and hope one of your dads notices nothing weird. Especially about his secret friend that they always meet up with. Maybe they won’t see little dirt feet tracks.

A squeak of a door. Footsteps drawing closer to his bed. A hand petted his hair and tucked up the blanket.

“I promise I’ll never leave you alone.” The comforting voice made him slightly smile.

-

The sun is at its peak. Beckerson sat next to the portal. Getting out of Bad and Skeppy’s sight was easy. Bad always monitored him until the fish kid distracted Skeppy with something. Which also distracts Bad, too. With what, you may ask? Some random chest filled with iron, he found. He thought he wouldn’t get away from them. Don’t worry, he still loves them. It’s an important meeting.

This is a way to get answers. Also, a bonus for him to get to spend more time with his family. It’s a win-win.

Portal sounds were louder. He stands up and waits for his friend to come out. Boris came out with a bottle. Is that what they’re planning to give to Jschlatt? Is it like a potion?

“Alright, I got the drink for this fucker.” Boris handed him the bottle. “It’s an adult drink, which you shouldn’t drink at all. It’s gonna make him feel exhausted and wasted. This should knock him out for a couple hours or days. You know what to do.” They both nod their heads at each other. The piglin went back inside the portal.

What’s this bottle even called? It has red liquid. There are words on the bottle. He makes out a few. Hot and juicy were the words. This will make Schlatt fall asleep?

How is Beckerson going to hand over it to him? They could do a trade. Give him the jug, and he’ll get his dads back. Simple, right?

Okay, Bad and Skeppy would look for him. He needs to go to the place where Jschlatt works. With a heavy tug, he carries the bottle to where Manberg is.

Many people were glancing at him. Beckerson doesn’t run into trouble. He rather not get grounded. He can’t stay in one place for too long. The compass in his pocket reminds him of that. He rather not see his dad’s disappointed face. Or even worse. Well, they won’t kill him. They could take away Mars from him.

Purpled asked him where he got the vial from. Beckerson says he found it and wants to give it to someone. The teen almost followed. Luckily, the kid found a hole to hide in.

Beckerson finally arrives in Manberg. Nothing got in his way this time. It’s been a while since the festival. His spine shiver about the memories. Left decorations scattered on the seats.

A couple of voices confirm his suspicions. The kid follows where the conversation is taking place. Beckerson hides behind a wall. A ram hybrid is speaking to another person he knows, Quackity. Whatever they’re chatting about must be important. Something about taxes. Not really, though. Quackity is talking about dancing? It makes little sense to the kid, but okay. He waits for one of them to leave. Quackity is not there anymore. How?

Beckerson comes out of hiding, carrying the big bottle in grip. Jschlatt has a weird stick in his mouth with smoke coming out. With his free hand, the kid tugged the man’s suit. He raised his eyebrows.

“Where did you got that kid?” Schlatt’s eyes focused on the bottle.

“From someone.” Beckerson answered. “I heard you like these kinds of drinks. How about this? I give you this drink, and you let my dads not work.” He has an enigmatic smile. 

Schlatt looks at the glass, probably reading the words. Then back at the kid. “How long? I can offer your dads a couple of days off. I still need them, especially the green guy.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yeah! As long as you don’t tell anyone or them. It’s a deal!” 

“You got it, kid.” Jschlatt gives a smirk. Beckerson nodded and handed him the bottle. 

It immediately works somehow. Maybe there’s something in the drink that interests Schlatt. Now, that’s one problem solved. Is he drinking the bottle already? He doesn’t wobble or do anything crazy. The ram hybrid almost didn’t pass out like what Boris said. This man loves his adult drink.

-

Ever since that day. Jschlatt didn’t demand for anything from anyone. This made everyone suspicious, but confirming their questions is the man drinking a lot. Apparently, this caused them to despise him more. Beckerson doesn’t know why they hate him. Sure, Jschlatt is kinda scary and exiles Tommy and Wilbur. He can’t be that bad, right? Not that he frets about, anyhow.

Today is a picnic day. Two days later, actually. Beckerson can convince his dads to go on one. Boris’s plan is already working. Extra few days off and his dads are finally free from working too much. Cecilia seems to be happy too. Beckerson can certainly ask his question. To uncover the secrets of this music box. 

He had to make sure the music box was in his bag. Beckerson won’t forget to ask his dad. Although, he wonders what Boris meant by his dad knowing more. He is mysterious, but not that secretive. His dad will tell him the truth, anyway.

They’ll be going to a flower biome, which is his father’s favorite biome. 

While they’re walking there and papa messing with his father. Ew love. Beckerson remembers Jschlatt’s remarks. Why does he need his dads for? Father already works for Jschlatt. Why his dad and papa? Dad is important here on this server. He’s the owner. Papa is very strong. So why do they do work again? They don’t need diamonds or anything. They shouldn’t work for someone like him.

A bee passes them by. Buzzing around Beckerson and he giggles. It flies off to a nearby flower. Next time, he should take Tubbo and Punz here. They love bees! The flowers smell so sweet. The sun is shining upon them. If parrots were here, they would sing. He wishes this can stay like this forever.

What is he talking about? The fun part hasn’t started yet!

His papa set down the red and white blanket. Father set the basket down, filled with delicious food. He opens the basket. It has sandwiches, juice boxes, and cookies. His dad also put a little baby carrier on the blanket. Of course, the bag for his baby sister. Beckerson sits down with his dads. 

He grabs the sandwich from the basket and takes a bite. This tastes so good! Father’s food always tastes good no matter what. Along with dad and papa of course. They differ from making food. On special occasions, where father makes amazing sweets. He wipes off any remaining crumbs. Of the corner of his eyes, two brief letters carved in the baby carrier.

**Cecillia R.**

“Dad, why is there a R with Cilly?” Beckerson asked.

“Oh, that’s her middle name. Robin.” His dad answered with a smile, but twitches sometimes to a frown. 

“What’s a middle name?”

“It’s like, what you want to name your kid. However, the other name sounds better.” 

Beckerson giggled. “Robin is a better name than Cecil-cei-Cilly’s name!” He fumbled his words. It made his dad’s laugh even the green one. 

“Yeah, but that’s so bland.” Papa contradicted.

Dad rolled his eyes. “You would probably name her after some dumb anime character.” Father hummed in agreement with him.

He wonders why the name Robin makes his dad sad. Beckerson shouldn’t push it into him. Today’s a family day for them. No sadness allowed! They suck. Oh yeah, he needs to thank Boris after this. But what should he give to him? Maybe left over food unless papa eats it all. Wait! He can create those flower crowns for him. Sure they can burn in the nether unless he asks one of his dads.

“Father! Can you teach me how to make flower crowns?” Beckerson clapped his hands. “The ones that won’t die.” Since the flower is his favorite. He must know how to create one.

The heterochromia's eyes are in confusion from the kid’s sudden giddiness. “Uh, sure. Just give me flowers from the field, and I’ll teach you.”

“Wait, I want to learn from Gogy too!” Papa pouted. 

“I ask first!”

“I ask second.”

His father groaned while dad wheezes. “Oh my god, both of you get flowers for me. Sapnap I can’t believe you’re fighting with your son.”

Beckerson and papa nodded at each other. They never hated each other, really. They just like to do anything. The raven man stands up and picks up the kid. It caused him to giggle and hold on tight. “We’ll be back!” His papa shouted. Both of them run off.

Beckerson bursts into his room with flower crowns in his hands. The room is still messy. One adorned the lilies of the valleys and the other in sunflowers. The other flower crown is for Mars. It has orange tulips. The flowers apparently didn’t crush in grip. Father formed the crowns to be solid and never died. So, they won’t burn in the nether when he gives it to Boris. He hopes his friend likes it. He sets the flower crowns on the bed, and he puts Mars’ flower crown near her.

“Do you like it?” He tilted his head with a smile.

_ Of course! I like it! Thank you. _ Mars swims happily.

A knock from the floor. Beckerson ran over and removed the rug. Boris comes out and seems to wear a golden helmet. He huffed. Probably from climbing and running to here in the hole. He gave him a hug and made his friend jump. However, the piglet hugs him back.

“How was the trip?”

Beckerson grinned, “fun! Me and my dads went to the flower place. We made flower crowns!” He lets go of his tensed friend and goes to his bed. Picks up the flower crown in white, and hands it to his friend. “I made it for you! I ask my dad to make sure it won’t burn.”

The piglin blinked, He set it atop of his shining helmet. A snort came out. “Thanks. Oh, did you ask your dad about the music box?”

Color drained from Beckerson’s face. His hands covered his face and groaned loudly. “I forgot! I’m sorry!” He didn’t dare to see his friend’s angry face. His family was having so much fun. The kid forgot about it. Ahh, he’s such a terrible friend.

“Okay, that didn’t work. I kinda figured. Also, stop looking away from me.” Boris pulls away the fish hybrid hands. “I’m not mad. It’s not your fault. Look, we can ask someone else close to Dream. Do you know anyone besides your other dads?”

“There’s Punz and Purpled, but Purpled is away.” The brunette answers.

“Great! You can ask that guy about the words on the music box. If he’s like Dream, he should know about this language.” Boris ruffled his hair. Beckerson tried to get his friend’s hands away from him. It made them laugh. “Now, don’t forget this time.” He pointed his finger accusingly. 

Beckerson asked his dad if he could spend time with Punz. It apparently worked somehow through their devices. It made the kid jump in joy. More of his plan worked out again! Boris compliments him for being the purest kid on the server. To make everyone do things for him. Whatever that means. He just needs to ask. Yet, how should he ask Punz? Well, the little symbols look like the ones in the flying book. Yeah, he can ask him about that.

A few hours later, Punz picked him up from papa’s place. They went to his dark oak house. On the top floor it has bees, which is Beckerson’s place to visit. He also likes his yard. Very spacious for a 5-6-year-old kid to run around. Punz told him he would decorate a corner of the wall with Christmas stuff. He says Beckerson also gets to decorate. That’s the best thing Beckerson has heard in his life.

They step inside of Punz’s house.

“So, what do you wanna do today, Beckey?” Punz searched through his chest.

The fish hybrid takes a deep breath. “Uh, I was wondering if you know... About the words on the flying book...” He twirls his hoodie strings.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “You mean the enchantment table?” Beckerson nodded rapidly. “I guess, but it’s been a while. I know the first few letters.” Yes! It’s a small step, yet they’re so close. Boris surely would be so happy for him. Punz grabs a book and quill and writes something on it. Then he hands it to the kid.

Beckerson opens the first pages and lets out a small gasp.

**ᔑ = A**

**ʖ = B**

**ᓵ = C**

**↸ = D**

**ᒷ = E**

**⎓ = F**

**⊣ = G**

“Wait, where did you, how?” Beckerson questioned.

“I’ve been into astrology.” Punz chuckled. What does that mean?

Beckerson writes extra symbols and translates a few of the letters.

\--a- a --- -- ----be- --e bea-- 

They are so close to solving this mystery. Now, time to spend time with Punz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beckerson: is it some kind of poisoning?  
> boris: not just any poisoning.  
> boris: alcohol poisoning
> 
> also, yeah the symbols are galatic alphabet aka minecraft enchantment language.


	5. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the kids they are, Boris and Beckerson decides to go to the nether. For adventure shenanigans.
> 
> Fun times!
> 
> Also, we are taking perspective of a another character this time.

Heat rising from the lava lakes makes this so unbearable to travel here. Although it’s not any different for Boris who lived here his entire life. For his friend, Beckerson, is quite new to the nether. It made me curious. Like the warped fungus or hoglins. The piglin makes sure his friend isn’t in trouble.

They’re wandering through the warped forest. They’re just picking up funguses. Boris wants to show him a neat trick. Well, not really a neat trick. All you do is ride a strider. With a warped fungus and a saddle. He hasn’t told Beckerson about this. Even though the kid was asking him why, he must bring a saddle here. Also, a lot of sticks. It’s a secret.

“So, how’s life?” Boris started a conversation.

“Oh! It’s ok. Papa told me we’re going to Sam’s house and live there!” The piglin’s ears were down. “But! There’s a nether portal near at his house. We get to see each other!” Beckerson reassured Boris. That’s a relief. The creeper hybrid place is pretty far, but he can make it. “Also, Karl has been visiting papa a lot. I like him. He’s fun.”

“That’s nice.” Boris commented.

Beckerson picked up another fungus. “I got two funguses! Now what?” He tilted his head.

“Well, we need to go below here. At least near the lava sea or lake. It will take a while.” The kid nodded. Funguses in the bag. The two walk off from the forest. Also, avoiding the small hoglins. 

This made Boris reminisce about them. A hybrid and a shapeshifter becoming friends. Yet they’re from different worlds. Beckerson was different. He has that certain aura that everyone attached to. Sure, he’s kind, happy and all. But the piglin saw his emotions. The sadness when Beckerson told him one of his animal friends died. He told him he was mad at Tommy one time. 

Boris noticed this. How long it takes for Beckerson to recover from grief. Not very long. Still, it takes a while. It’s hard to transfer from sadness to happiness. He gets it.

This makes Beckerson human. Ironically, for a fish hybrid who unsurprisingly used to be a pet fish.

While they’re exploring that is far from the warped forest now. An enderman appeared. They look down, knowing it won’t hurt you if you don’t stare at their eyes. However, the enderman hands Beckerson a yellow flower. The fish hybrid takes it, and the enderman disappears. Leaving particles behind.

“What is it?” Boris leans over.

“It’s a sunflower. My father says the sunflower always followed the sun. So, that’s why it’s called a sunflower!” He smiled. Boris can almost see the resemblance. No wonder why the enderman gave it to him, but seriously though. Why? Is it because he’s a kid? 

There’s a brief note attached to the stem.

∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ 

It’s the same language on the music box.

Old rattling bones crackled behind them A sword takes a hit on Beckerson’s back and he falls forward. The sunflower falling out of his hand. Boris pulls out a sword and immediately beats out of the wither skeleton. Panic rushes through his head. 

The mob turns into dust. A bone falls to the ground. The piglin quickly turned to his friend, and he turned Beckerson to lie on his back.

“No, no, no.” The piglin searches through Beckerson’s small bag. He brings out a potion and removes the cork. “Drink this.” He brings the potion close to Beckerson’s lips, and the kid takes a couple of sips. They should’ve brought milk here. It should regenerate his health for a bit. The effect won’t last long.

“It hurts.” The brown-haired kid groaned.

“I know.” Boris makes him stand up and lean on his shoulders. “Get on my back.” Beckerson grasps around his neck, but not too tight. With a heave. He ran off to the nearest portal that he could find.

It only took 20 minutes to find the weird bridge with the ice. It should take them to where the giant creeper mob lives. He places Beckerson in the boat and tells him to continue drinking the regenerate potion no matter what. Boris is in the boat and he rows where the ice path is heading. This sucks. Why must this happen to them? The kid had enough already.

Passing through the snorts of other piglins and hoglins. Panic is still rising, but slightly calmer now that they’re away from anyone else. His only concern is getting Beckerson to the overworld. One question remains in his head. Why did the wither skeleton attack him? They were nowhere near a fortress or anything of the sort. There’s no way that mob was planning to kill him. They had other duties.

They came to a stop. Boris carried Beckerson on his back again. There’s the portal! Thank goodness for this. He hopes he can get there quicker. His friend doesn’t seem to get any better. The effect didn’t die out. No, don’t think like that. No way. Beckerson will live. Plus, it is so rare to have one.

Out of the nether portal. The sun greets and clear air greets them. He places his friend near one of the stone structures and goes to the giant mountain. Beckerson told him there’s a secret button. Boris has no time for that. Neither of them do! He’s going to die one day! He can’t lose his best friend. Although, as much as he wants to find the secret button. A human is already near the entrance. Yes! But how does he bring their attention? Boris doesn’t want to turn into porkchop. Yet his friend...

He just needs to run quick and take his shot.

Boris takes out his bow and arrow. He aims at the human. The entrance is opening slowly. He holds his breath and lets go. A ding. Yes, it works! The piglin shoots him again, and another thing comes out. Yes, yes, they’re approaching him. Time to run where Beckerson is. He knows it would cost his life, but it’s worth it for his best friend.

He glances a few times to see if the human is following him. Yep, they are totally chasing him down. He runs behind the nether portal wall and hopes not to get spotted. Wait, that human had a white band wrapped around their head? Oh no.

“Beckerson...?” Of course it’s his own dad.

The world continues. However, it’s been a day. Sapnap and George, now living with Sam, have been trying to heal Beckerson. They try it with milk to get rid of the effects. It did, but this was too late. It struck the kid deeply to get wither sickness. Sam explained this disease is rare, but mostly found in children since their body doesn’t have strong endurance. 

So, they took him outside of the server to get a doctor. The doctor told them the news. The potion he made will take a few weeks to cure him. Like every modern medicine. It has to be in a syringe. It has a needle, and Beckerson never saw one. However, Sapnap reassures him they are there for him. The kid was brave.

The doctor told them a few requirements. In order for the cure to work. Beckerson has to stay in bed, stay healthy, and all that. He can’t go to the nether nor get hit by a wither. Otherwise, the wither sickness will be worse. With the doctor’s advice, they went home.

This news saddened everyone on the server. Dream was also sad about it. They could’ve lost their kid again. One question remains in people’s minds. How did Beckerson get into the nether? He has people watching over him and made sure that he won’t disappear from their sight. Sure, the kid is in trouble. Not this time, though. So, they had to plan for it. How is this kid so sneaky?

George made a plan. He coded so every time Beckerson entered the portal. An achievement “We Need To Go Deeper” alerts the members. So they can catch him.

Dream announced the war on November 16th. Sam tries to argue against Dream about the war. The admin says there is no choice. The show must go on, he says. If winning the war is more important than taking care of your own son.

It changes for the two friends, Boris and Beckerson to meet up. The piglin makes a promise to himself to protect Beckerson and get stronger. It’s his fault he didn’t do it sooner. Also, that means living in the overworld. 

We can not forget the strange occurrence in Sam's home. When he opened his entrance to the mountains. An oxeye daisy appears in front of him. No note. But stars plastered around the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckerson gotten sick, but he's becoming better. Successfully moved in to Awesamdude's base. 
> 
> Yet it's almost to a certain day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo it's me. i'm back :]

Beckerson set the redstone next to the piston. It pushes the stone away. If he has many pistons and redstone. He might push through a gigantic wall of stone. That’s pretty neat! He doesn’t know how Sam makes all the neat stuff without getting impatient. It’s impressive. Fighting seems cool, but building a quiet house and stuff is better. He wished everyone could see that.

A distorting sound from behind Beckerson made him turn. He smiled and ran towards the portal. A piglin came out with a bag. The blaze rods are sticking out of the bag. Beckerson already knows what’s inside. They’ve discussed it before.

“I got some stuff for potions. The usual.” Boris snorted. “I have a question. Why do you wanna make potions? Like all the time? The adventure thing makes sense, but we’re not going.”

Beckerson held his own chin in thought. “Well, I like the sounds!” He flapped his hands. “They make me happy! And it reminds me of the ocean.” Then he looks away from his friend. It does. He always hears some sort of bubbling in there. The bubbles themselves look pretty too.

“I get it.” He patted Beckerson’s hair, which made him stick his tongue out.

Boris follows Beckerson to Sam’s base. He did the weird magic trick thing (Sam taught him). The wall slowly goes down and reveals a vast room. The kids quickly went there as the wall closed up. Every day, something new happens in Sam’s base. For a huge creeper hybrid like him. New sorts of redstone inventions that they never saw. Like you can press a button and receive a bunch of watermelons. It’s insane!

They go to one room. Beckerson opened the door and to their memory. This is his own room. You can identify by the yellow and white colors. Toys scattered. Mostly music toys or stuffed animals. It even covers the bed with other stuffed animals. The known one is the shark plushie. There’s a brewing stand on a block. Next to it is a crafting table, cauldron, and a chest.

Boris put the stuff from the bag into that chest. He stretches and walks towards the bed to sit down. It must’ve been exhausting for him to get the items. They could steal blaze rods from other people. Yet Boris needs to hide, and Beckerson prefer not to get in trouble. Even after what happen to him from a week ago. 

Beckerson could get out of bed without feeling worse. A few coughs, or he pushed himself hard enough. Fatigue and weakness would reach to him. Then he would be bed sick again. Not a great time for anyone.

“How’s the sickness going?” Boris asked.

“Uh, it’s okay. Sometimes a little bite and cough. But I’m getting better! My dad said I get to visit them tomorrow!” He smiled.

“Human medicine must be better than witches.” The piglin chuckled to himself. He grabs one of the stuffed animals from the bed. “Speaking of your dad, how’s it going with them? They were so fucking worried that you’re gonna die.”

“Oh, well, they visit me. Papa, mostly. Father sometimes does. Dad, he’s really busy, he says.” His green eyes light up like a lightbulb on his head. “But he said he has a surprise for me! Dad says I’m gonna be a prince one day. Well, third prince.”

Boris laughed at that. “What?”

“Yeah! I’m the prince of Punz’s bees and a prince of Eret’s flamingos. So, dad is gonna make me a prince of something!” Beckerson clapped for himself.

The piglin hummed. He points at the music box on the nightstand. “Any progress? I know you’re sick, so it’s okay you haven’t.”

Beckerson shakes his head. “No.” He wishes he could, but for a few days is laying in bed. Another few days are Beckerson roaming the base. He hopes the medicine will cure faster so he can play with Boris and see the others. Why do bad things happen to him?

Knock on the door caused them startled. Boris and Beckerson looked at each other. He thought Sam wouldn’t be home until later or unless it’s one of his dads again. Oh no. They search around the room for Boris to hide. The chest has so much stuff that it can’t fit him. They can’t empty the cauldron. It makes the floor wet and messy. Under the bed isn’t an option. No closets either, or tiny holes like before. 

Beckerson had an idea. He snatched a bunch of toys from the ground. The fish hybrid shoves it under the blankets. Boris noticed what his friend is doing and nodded. He grabs a group of toys and shoves it under the blankets too. Others won’t ask why there’s an enormous lump on the bed.

The door opens with a creeper holding his trusty trident. The kids froze. They all stared at each other. What are they going to do? Sam could beat up Boris. Sure, his best friend is strong. But Sam is so huge! Like very tall! Either way, it will not end well for them.

“Uh...” Sam broke the silence. His eyebrow raised at the commotion and mess the kids created.

Beckerson drops everything on the floor and stands in front of his friend. “Don’t hurt Boris, please! He is not bad! He’s my friend, please don’t hurt him.” Sure, his eyes are watery. But that doesn’t stop him from protecting Boris.

“Hey, hey. I won’t hurt him.” Sam’s trident disappear. He slowly walks in. With having flour legs. “He’s your best friend right?” He maintains eye contact with sincerity. Sam crouched down to reach at least Beckerson’s height. “Then I won’t hurt him, okay?”

The kids loosen their stress. Boris still holds on to Beckerson’s arm. “You promise? You won’t tell anyone?” He suspected him.

“I promise.” Sam nodded his head with a smile. Well, for a creeper mob. It looks like a cat’s smile. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Beckerson explained the whole story. How they met each other. The disappointment glare from Sam is valid. He told him they must hang out in secret or someone killed and hurt Boris. Since he’s a piglin. Beckerson hasn’t told him about the music box. Trusting another mob is one thing, but getting him engaged with the mystery is on a different level.

Now, Sam asks the kids to clean up the room. The kid groaned. They no longer need to hide from Sam. It’s great Boris can trust someone else besides him. They’re still best friends.

Sam pulled Boris away from Beckerson for a bit. Maybe some important thing.

Where does this toy go?

-

"Sam!" Beckerson jumps on his creeper friend. His body almost fell back into the huge bed with pillows. "It's time, it's time!" He tries to shake him awake. Today is the day. Beckerson gets to visit his friends again.

Sam sits up and rubs his eyes. "Beckerson... It's too early." He stops the jumping child by holding.

"Please! I want to see them!" 

Sam sighed. "Give me a few minutes. Why don't you pack some of your toys? Then breakfast later." Then he yawned.

Today is going to be a great day.

-

Few hours later, Sam and Beckerson arrived from the main nether portal. They walked to the community house where a few people were waiting. Beckerson grinned. He is so glad. It has been a week and a day since he saw them. He wonders if anyone misses him? It’s been a while since he tasted Nihachu’s cookies and spent hide or seek in Eret’s castle. Perhaps the war is over and everyone is happy. 

Punz is the first person they approached. Beckerson cling to his legs, while adults chuckled at it. Punz ruffled his hair and gave him a few bottles of honey. He told him don’t drink too much. Otherwise, he gets a really high sugar rush. Beckerson doesn’t know what that means, but he’ll use them later.

The next person is Eret. Already in her royal attire. She’s holding a cake with words that say “Welcome Home.” She mentioned them that Nihachu made it for him, but Niki can’t make it. That looks so sweet. Eret hands it to Sam, who already put it in his inventory. Beckerson would save it for Boris back home.

Beckerson likes to see Mars again. He wants to know how the fish is doing. They must’ve been alone in that dusty enderchest. He has to ask Tommy about Mars. They made a deal about that. Why does Tommy need Mars? Maybe he doesn’t have a pet fish? Pogtopia looks so dark and empty.

Hours pass by. The people he loves are here. No chaos. Just peaceful. Everyone celebrates his welcome. He wishes his dads were here. The sun is setting and Beckerson knows he has to go back. However, Beckerson needs to ask Tommy before he goes home. He hopes to keep Mars if he asks him. 

Beckerson asked Sam if he can meet Tommy in Pogtopia. He notices hesitation in the creeper’s eyes, but Sam agrees. Be safe out there and be back. They agree on the terms and Beckerson runs off.

Please let him see Mars again. They were siblings like Cecilia and Beckerson. Two fishes share a tank together and swim together. A simple life Beckerson could have before. The bit of chaos is much more his style now. 

Torches illuminate the space of Pogtopia. Edges at each corner, yet this smells of cooked potatoes. Buttons in every corner. He wants to push it, but something is holding him back. It’s a bad feeling. Signs scattered among on other walls. Beckerson recognized the names. Muttering echos bouncing off. Sound of drops of water fell faintly.

Across from where Beckerson is. Two people adorned in green and red talking. They focused on each other, yet the red one hand gestures at some words. Tubbo and Tommy. Friends that he loved. The three of them plus Purpled always have fun together. Beckerson wishes they could play again. That they weren’t busy.

“Tommy!” Beckerson’s voice echoes. He ran towards them with a smile. With full force, he clung to the blonde’s leg. It caused them to tumble. “I miss you!” 

“Ugh... Get off of me.” Tommy didn’t push off Beckerson.

“Beckerson, we heard so many terrible things. Are you still sick?” Tubbo said. 

Tommy now grabs Beckerson’s arms that wrapped around his legs. “Ew, don’t fucking spread it!” It made the kid giggle and held his grip tighter.

“I’m okay! Oh! Tommy, do you have Mars?” He questioned his friend. Silence fills the air. Tubbo’s eyes avoid the two. Tommy sweats about the question. His laugh is shaky. “Tommy?”

“About that, uh...” The blonde rubbed his chin in thought. “I kinda uh, threw it away?” He got smacked from Tubbo." WHA-“

“No.” Beckerson let go of his leg. “No, no. That’s not true. Mars is okay, right?” He doesn’t want to trust his ears. 

“Look, we had to work out this. Your dad was going against me and shit. I-” Tommy inhales. “Do you remember the pet war? It started with Sapnap and us. You and Mars were like leverage. If we want to end the pet wars. we’ve let go of a leverage. Sapnap had to let go of Mars. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head.

Beckerson wanted to yell and scream. No words coming out. Mars may be a fish, but they are his friend. You don't give away your friend, right? That's such a cruel thing. Why would you trade them? It's selfish and wrong. He's sick. A sniffle then a flow of tears flowing out. No, no. Why would they do that to him? They can't do that, they just can't. Beckerson wants Mars back.

“Give Mars back!” He wailed. His fists hit Tommy’s knees, but there’s no sign of pain from the teen.

Please.

Bring them back.

The echoing wails didn't give it back.

Today was supposed to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also happy valentines day and i might get a one shot out after this. maybe tmw :)


End file.
